Hinata, the Milf, and the Child
by Niko Niko Ni01
Summary: Hinata, mother of two, has sexual urges her husband, too busy, can't relieve anymore. However, on a beautiful sunny day, she may have found a solution.


Hinata Uzumaki, the 33 years old woman and wife of the current Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. She was a tall beautiful woman with very long dark blue hair, F cup sized breasts, a fit body with strong legs and smooth skin. She was, with no surprise, one of the most attractive women in the village. Nearly every man memorised her face, just to be sure they'd never try to make a move on her since she was the Hokage's wife. Who knows what he would do to someone who flirted with her.

However, they didn't know there actually was very little chance for the Hokage to know about it. Indeed, he was extremely busy and had little time to offer to his wife and children. So if a man was to flirt or try to hit on Hinata, Naruto wouldn't know about it unless she told him. His absence brought a huge issue to Hinata: urges. She had sexual urges she could control less and less as time went on. She did try to relief herself; first by fingering her pussy, it worked at first, but then it wasn't enough. So she started using dildos, then it stopped working, too. Even when they were big, it didn't feel as real. She needed to feel a real cock, a warm semen inside her pussy, or just to taste. A hard meat she could suck. She even tried fingering herself while looking at a cock; however, the only one available to her was her son's, Boruto. She waited for him to take a shower, then sat on her bed and used to byakugan to watch him.

It wasn't enough, and his penis was nothing special, maybe smaller than average, so it didn't help much. All she could do was to keep living with those urges, but it was pure torture. If only Naruto wasn't so tired every time he got back home at night; he couldn't even get hard! If he could, she would have ridden him, and more than once.

Since today, both of her children were at their school; she decided to go for a walk in hopes of trying to think about something else. She dressed herself with her new white sundress, high-heeled sandals and went outside. Without any surprise, it wasn't helping much. She sighed as she went through an empty park. It was a sunny day, and the temperature was fine, so it surprised her that nobody was around. However, a few seconds later, she had the feeling of being stared at. She looked around, narrowing her eyes at the thought that it could be an enemy. However, she noticed only one small figure while scoping around. It was a kid wearing a shirt and short pants. He looked a couple of years younger than her son.

What really shocked her was what was popping out of his shorts. It was a long and hard cock. The kid was blushing while staring right at her breasts. Was she making him feel like that? She asked herself as her eyes landed on his dick. She felt heat coming up her chest as lust slowly overcame her. It's been so long since she's seen a real and big one. She was the reason that kid had that huge erection, wasn't she? Then it should be her responsibility to relieve him, shouldn't it? She walked to him as he stepped back a little, but she was quick enough to appease him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you. Are you alright? You seem to have some trouble," She said as she kneeled down to his level while he kept staring at her boobs. She noticed it of course, and smirked as she crossed her arms over her knees, pushing her breasts up and pressing them together.

"Y-yeah… I do, but I'm not supposed to talk to strangers…" The kid replied as he looked at his penis.

"You're right, but I'm not a stranger, am I? I'm sure you know Hinata Uzumaki,"

"Uhm… You are the Hokage's wife, aren't you? My parents talk about you sometimes…"

"You see, you know I'm not dangerous. So what's the issue you have?"

"I-It's my thing… between my legs. Sometimes, it gets all big, and it hurts. I'm too scared to tell my mom about it…" He replied as he gasped, feeling his shorts were too tight for his dick.

"Well, I can help you if you want. I'm pretty good with problems concerning penises," Hinata replied.

"R-Really?"

"Yes, follow me and I'll show you. However, that must stay a secret, you wouldn't want to be even more embarrassed than you are now."

The kid nodded as Hinata held his hand and walked around the park to find a quiet place. That's when she saw the public toilets, she smirked as she led the child to the women's side and entered a toilet cubicle before closing the door and locking it. The kid looked unnerved and unsure of what he had to do as the older woman kneeled in front of him. She smirked and pulled his pants down, as she did so, the boy's cock smacked her cheek as it could now stand tall. Hinata looked at in awe, noticing it was like nothing she had seen before. It could be even bigger than most adults', including Naruto's.

She opened her sundress a bit, revealing her boobs to the young boy as he opened his mouth agape, almost drooling at the sight of them. Hinata smirked as she grabbed his huge throbbing limb, and started stroking it. She smiled in delight at it twitched in her hand, willing to explode. She knew she absolutely had to taste his meat, and maybe see how different it was from Naruto's. She licked the tip of the kid's cock, making his shake in his legs. She smirked, knowing how soft her tongue was. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she looked at the kid's face, which was all red.

"D-Do you have to touch it like that? It's weird…" He stuttered.

However, Hinata didn't bother answering. Instead, she put the tip of his dick in her mouth, licking it at the same time. The child held his shirt high as Hinata licked him down there, he released some cries of pain. After a couple of seconds of licking, she had enough and grabbed the boy by his butt as she shoved his cock all the inside her throat. The kid screamed as he felt his manhood being trapped within her wet and soft insides.

"S-Stop! What… are you doing?" He asked with teary eyes as Hinata moved her head back and forth.

The older woman completely ignored his blabbering; all she could think about was the huge cock she was sucking. It was sturdier and harder compared to what she was used to, and it was the first time a cock went so deep inside her throat (Naruto's being the only one she sucked in her life). She could feel its veins when she wriggled her tongue around it. Not only that, but it also had the usual smell she used to sniff when she sucked Naruto's cock. That was the smell of a man, and it was enough to turn her on. What a huge slut she was now that she thought about it, but it was her husband's fault for not fucking her enough; others could come and claim her.

Finally, she felt it twitching again and pulled it out of her mouth, breathing heavily as she almost choked on it. She went to finish the kid off by stroking his cock one last time.

"S-Something's coming out!" The kid screamed as he came, shooting his huge load on Hinata's face.

The older woman opened her mouth as cum came falling all over her face. She breathed in delight as she felt the sweet and gluey taste fall on her tongue. Finally, the kid stopped screaming as no more cum came out. Hinata moved the cum around in her mouth, fully appreciating the gift she received, before swallowing it. She licked the cum on her fingers and wiped off some that got in her eyes. Of course, there was still some left on her face and in her hair, but she didn't care. She missed this so much, she wanted to feel the scent of a man all over her, even if it was another than her husband's, even it was only a boy's.

"I-It didn't work, miss…" The kid muttered as his cock was still hard and long.

"I'm not over yet." She smiled as she licked her lips. She was surprised he was still hard, she was sure he emptied his balls with all the cum he shot

She pushed the kid on the floor, forcing him to lay down. He yelped in the surprise as Hinata stood above his cock, which was pointing high towards the ceiling. She breathed in delight and lifted her sundress, before pulling her panties a bit to the side to reveal her wet pussy. it was thirsty for a man's cock, and it was going to get it. She used her fingers to spread, then slowly started kneeling down towards the boy's dick, until the tip of it touched her pussy.

"Wait!" The boy shouted as Hinata slammed all her weight down, pushing the cock all the way inside her pussy until it hit the back of her womb. The child screamed yet again as Hinata moaned, feeling like a bolt of lightning hit her the moment his cock entered inside her.

It was so big it, it stretched her pussy to fit! And it touched places she didn't even know existed! She let her tongue out as she moved her hips, slowly, up and down. Every move she made shocked her whole body as the boy's meat reached every part of her pussy, crushing her womb every time she moved. After a few seconds to get used to it, she moved faster and harder, slamming her butt against his balls as his cock was ready to break her in half. She ignored the screams of the young boy as her vision got blurry; the only thing she could think about was his dick as it rubbed against the wall of her insides. She was dreaming, that was the only way to explain all the feelings that went through her at this very moment. Only several seconds after she started moving faster, she was already going to come! She never had an orgasm so fast!

"I-I'm coming! Your dick feels so good that I'm already coming!" She screamed as she felt heat overcoming her body while she squirted. Her tongue dangled out of her mouth as she leaned down and brought her face closer to the boy's. "You made me feel so good, so I'll make sure to do the same for you." She said as she drooled over his face while she moved up and down harder. The boy replied with moans as she felt his cock twitch. Suddenly, cum exploded out of it as she moved down, filling her womb and pussy completely. She moaned, too, while cum dripped from her pussy. "So hot… He filled me with his juice…" She muttered, a smile on her face as she felt his dick becoming flaccid. She pulled it out, then sat on the toilet seat, trying to catch her breath. She looked down, and saw the thick semen leaking out of her. She couldn't help herself and grabbed some with her fingers, before licking it off them.

"I...It's… better now," The kid said breathlessly as his dick shrunk back to its size before erection. "I don't… feel any pain anymore," He added as he stood up, almost losing balance. "And… it also felt good a little,"

"But of course; I know what I'm doing as I told you before. Why don't we meet again tomorrow, same place, same time? You'll need more than one time of this if you want to get rid of your problem," Hinata replied. She wasn't going to pass up the chance to have a go with him again. She knew she was cheating, but how could a woman not love a cock like his?

The child nodded, shyly, before pulling his pants up again. Hinata felt like she was going to enjoy the next few days very much.

The following day, Hinata had his cock between her breasts, moving them and pressing them together while licking the tip of his dick. She wasn't used to giving boobjobs, but she enjoyed it. And it looked like the boy did, too. It felt like his cock was going to melt between two soft balls. Even though it was nothing like the day before, it was still enough to make his mind dizzy.

The older woman loved seeing him like this, it meant she still had some effects on men and boys, that she was still attractive and good. She stared at the cock between her tits with lustful eyes as she imagined in which ways the boy could use it on her. Her day went so much better last time he filled her womb. She had felt so relieved, but she couldn't stop thinking about today. She wanted that relief and pleasure again. She pushed her breasts together and moved them back and forth as the boy moaned. She smirked, feeling he was on the verge of coming.

She leaned down and licked the tip of his cock again while moving her boobs, and just before she could do anything more, a huge load of cum shot out of the boy's dick right into her face and breasts. She licked what was around her lips and smiled at the sweet taste of his semen. She turned around and got on all four before lifting her dress and brought her panties down. The boy looked at her wet pussy in awe as she grabbed her butt cheeks and spread her ass hole.

"Put it here, I'll make it heal faster…" Hinata lied as the kid nodded in hesitation. He took a hold of his cock and slowly started penetrating her ass. However, after a few seconds, Hinata looked at him, still not feeling anything going inside her. "What's wrong? What are you waiting for?"

"I-I'm sorry! It's just… that hole's too small… It doesn't fit…" The kid answered.

"Oh, it will go in. You don't have to worry about that… Just push it with all your strength," Hinata replied, slowly getting impatient.

The kid gulped, then rubbed his cock against her ass hole again. Finally, he grabbed her butt and pulled it towards him as she pushed his cock all the way inside her. The older woman couldn't help but scream in delight as she felt her tight ass getting stretched to its very limits.

"_Oh, god! It almost felt like my ass hole was going to be ripped apart!_" Hinata thought as a crazed smiled developed across her face. That kid's engine was something else!

"It's so… warm," The boy muttered, feeling like his cock was going to be crushed by her insides.

"Now… move. You'll feel much better," Hinata promised.

The kid nodded again, then slowly moved his hips, making Hinata moan as he did it, too.

"Go faster, and harder. Or else, the treatment won't work and your dick will hurt all day," Hinata lied again as the boy obeyed and moved faster, hitting the back of the older woman's ass hole every time. "_Just like that! It's so rough I'll break in half!_" She thought as she gritted her teeth, feeling both pleasure and pain. She didn't receive it in her ass usually since her husband didn't like it, so finally having a huge cock in this tight hole was too much to handle even for her! However, she did like it, no loved it. The feeling of his meat hitting the back of her hole and stretching it to fit. She felt like he was going to leave the shape of his cock on her holes!

"It'll come out again!" The kid shouted as he shot his load. Hinata clenched her fists as she felt his warm cum filling her herr back hole. The kid's legs were shaking, tired. He was barely able to pull his cock out (since it was still hard) as Hinata's hole closed itself while a big flow of cum dripped from it. He looked at his still hard dick, which was covered in cum, too. "It wasn't-wasn't enough, miss." He said as Hinata breathed heavily.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not over yet, let's clean this up, shall we?" She replied as she turned around and crawled to his cock, like an animal.

"I-I'm not sure I want to do this anymore… Just let me go," He said; however, it was already too late. Hinata grabbed his cock and rubbed it against her cheek.

"Don't be so scared now. I told you, I'm doing this to help you," She smiled as she massaged his balls.

The boy moaned while Hinata licked his testicles, and sometimes sucking them. She quickly put his whole cock in her mouth, wriggling her tongue around it and cleaning it from the cum all over it. Just like the day before, she took the whole thing in, which hit the back of her throat. Just as she was sucking his dick, she was also playing with the boy's balls. Finally, after several seconds, he came again and unlike last time, she swallowed everything, with the need of having her belly full.

When the boy felt his cock was flaccid again, Hinata pulled it out, smiling at him.

"See? I told you it'd be fine! Let's see each other again, tomorrow," She winked. Now was definitely too late to stop, she was getting addicted to that child's cock and she couldn't do anything about it.

The days after this one were the same, the Uzumaki woman let her lust explode and dominate her, cheating on her husband with delight as she was filled with the cum of another. She didn't even care if she ran the risk of getting pregnant, all she wanted was the boy's seed and his manhood to be hers forever.


End file.
